


Funny How the Pages Turn

by Justindie



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Pining, Sarcastic John, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2020-05-19 03:22:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19348501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justindie/pseuds/Justindie
Summary: Roger knows that Brian, his best of friends, is his soulmate for a long time now. He loves him too. But Bri doesn't love him back, not yet at least. So he waits. And then Brian realise.





	1. Been here before a long time ago

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is supposed to be the ultimate Maylor fanfic...just means everything I love in fanfictions can be find here, really. I apologise for my english...not a native speaker. Enjoy!

Freddie and John believed Brian and Roger were soulmates. They’ve known each other since like forever, they were the best of friends, they started a band together and hell, they had a thing going on (as Fred likes to say to himself). A huge thing, believe it or not.

  
But they never said anything. It just wasn't their place. So they lived together, four boys in a cramped apartment, two of them may or may not be in love and the other two watching it from the front seats.

.R.

It hit him a few years back. He keeps insisting it is at least ten years, but really, it’s just around four. Three years nine months and few odd days. Eleven. Fine, he keeps track.

  
They were growing up together, went to the same school, hung out after school. They shared their everyday life, dreams, fantasies. They fantasised a lot. They dreamed of being rock stars and traveling the world.

  
Brian, the oh so kind and gentle one, was always blushing a little, shy, talking about helping the poor ones and injured animals with the money they would make, about the people they would cheer up, about Rog, his dearest friend, shining with hapiness like only he can do.

  
Roger, the little troublemaker, who surely could shine exactly like Brian claimed, was having none of it. As much as he liked to listen to Brian about their carrier, he liked interrupting him better. He talked and talked about how he would buy this and that, how he would be celebrating each and every day with Bri, about a cake for breakfast every day.

  
Sometimes, they could talk the whole day. After school they would go to Brian’s, lay on a bed, stare into the ceiling and talk. It was calming, it was safe.

  
And then, the day came.

  
Roger always had this weird red birthmark. Their parents always talked about it like „the red special.“ Because Rog was special, by all means. He didn’t know what it was though, what it was supposed to express, so he was always worried, that he won’t find his soulmate, even if his parents were insisting, that he would just know when the time’s right. How was he supposed to believe them?

  
And then, it happened. Rog came for a talk one Saturday afternoon. He said hi to Brian’s mum and was dragged immediately to Bri’s room. Brian had this huge grin on his face. Roger was excited. He rarely saw Brian that enthusiastic and it was always really worth (almost) everything he had. Then Brian showed him.

  
„My dad helped me with it,“ he said and handed it to Roger.

  
It was a guitar. A red guitar.

  
„I think it needs a name, don’t you think?“ he added with still the same smile.

  
But Rog was somewhere else. To say he wasn’t expected it was underestimated. He was gone, dealing with his own life, which has changed about a 100 %. 98 %, if he was generous.

  
„The read special,“ he whispered at least, still quite out of it.

  
„Rog! That’s amazing! It really suits it, huh?“ Brian was ecstatic.

  
„Yeah…it really is a special instrument, Bri.“ He was back, thank god. He can do this, of course he can. Brian is his best friend and that’s what matters. He will just have to think through it at home once he’s back. For now, all he has to do is calm down and have a nice talk. Right, that’s everything he has to do.

  
For that day, he remembers Brian talking more than ever and himself trying to keep track of it. He honestly doesn’t know how, but somehow he menaged and went home really early, claiming that they had a family dinner that evening.

  
At home, he was trying his damnest to find a solution. But everything that came to his mind was sent right away again, nothing was making sense. Exhausted, he fell asleep fully clothed on his bed with his head buried in a pillow.

  
He didn’t dare talking about it. Not with Brian, nor with his parents, nor with anyone else. How could he? He was 16 years old and obviously in love with his very male best friend.

Or was he? In love? How to recognize this feeling? Brian was smart, kind, lean, he had this crazy hair and Roger loved, when Brian blushed. But was that it? Wasn’t it just liking his friend? How would be kissing Brian? Does he want to know? He was confused, at the very least.

  
He liked just girls till then. He also talked about some of them with Brian, of course. About Beth and her beautiful eyes and Louisa with her sinfully long legs. Brian never talked about any girl. Could this mean he is gay? Roger didn’t think so, no. He thought, Brian was just too shy to talk about it.

  
And then, one day, he did. It was two months after Roger realized Brian was his soulmate. They were in a park, just wondering out, when Brian said he liked Susan.

  
„You know, I think I might ask her out someday…“ he said and bit his lip.

  
It hurt. There is something about listening to your soulmate talking about another person, that just tears your heart apart. In that moment, he realized, that the soulmark isn’t just a sign of a great friendship. It actually hurt to think about Brian with Susan, or any other girl in that matter. Roger knew he was being selfish, that he didn’t even said anything to Brian in the first place, but he couldn’t help himself. What was he supposed to do?

  
So, he said the only think that he could. „Right. Good for you, mate.“ They grinned at each other.

  
And that was it. One stupid, damn short talk and Rog was having nightmares all over again. Worse ones. With stupid Susan in stupid white dress next to his handsome best friend. Wait. Did he say handsome? Oh god, that would be a hell of a time.

  
After that, he decided, that he would try and talk to him. Maybe he also had some soulmark that is reffering to him? So, a few days later, he tried.

  
„Hey Bri, have you ever been thinking about…you know…dating a man?“

  
„Huh? Um…no…I don’t think so.“ That isn’t going well. But maybe…?

  
„You know, It’s not so common, but there are couples of two men…or women. Do you think you could date a man? You know, if…if he is your soulmate?“ That, that is specific. That just cannot go unseen.

  
„Eh….I don’t know, Rog. I’ve never really think about it. I think…no, I think, that I couldn’t do it. It just feels…wrong. I dont know, I mean…It isn’t bad or anything. Just, I’ve never fancied a guy, you know? It doesn’t seem right.“

  
And that was it. There is no chance, that Brian misunderstanded him. It broke Roger’s heart and one single tear fell from his face. He was glad for Brian not seeing him.

  
So, that is how it began. Brian started dating, Susan and than another girls, and Roger was listening to him. About his first date, first kiss, first sex. It hurt, yeah. But he still had his best friend and he could do with that. Besides, he had his fair share of women, too. None of them was lasting for long, he knew it would be stupid. He was in love with his man so there was no point in that.

  
Everybody seemes to care about it, though. All of his friends were either making fun of him for having other girl for every night or saying, that he should slow down and find himself a nice, lasting relationship.

  
Even worse, Brian was often talking to him, that it’s not safe, that he is scared for him, that he should stop. Roger was angry every time. He desperately wanted to stop and have this loving relationship in which he would be happy. But only with Brian. He knew that, so every time Brian was talking shit, they had an argument, Roger stormed out and stayed outside until dawn. He hated it, but he also knew, that if he stayed, he would tell him everything. And that would be the end of their friendship.

  
What he still had, is hope. They only had 19, for christ’s sake. He hoped, that someday, he would say or do something, which Brian will find his soulmark in. And then, maybe, just maybe, they would be together. Or Brian wouldn’t like that. Roger was never stupid, he knew, that Brian would never hurt him on purpose or anything, but he may reject him. Roger feared most, that he would want to stay friends. Or worse, he would want to stop seeing him and talking to him. What can be worse than that?


	2. But this time I wear no sandals

It was nearly 4 o’clock in the morning. Brian has been studying in his room, lamp on his desk lit. He was becoming nervous and quite irritated for at least 2 hours now. 

It’s not that he cannot go to sleep because of the studying or anything like that. He’s just waiting for Roger. 

Who has been out all night. 

And it’s not like he’s not used to it either. It’s just an old habit really. Roger is perfectly capable of handling himself, even if he’s drunk as shit.

Brian just likes to know he is alright. He is Roger’s best friend after all.

But today he’s feeling a bit angry. 

Because Roger knows, that Brian’s waiting. And he’s still not coming. Sometimes, Brian thinks, that Roger is enjoying the attention, coming home drunk with the early sun already on the sky.

Brian sighs. He tries not to think about what is Rog doing right know. Or who. He’s not jealous. Concerned is what he is. One cannot be careful enough these days. 

So he’s still waiting, eyelids closing with every passing minute.

Then he hears the door. Roger is clumsy and trying to stick the key into the door and open it. He’s failing fruitlessly. Brian takes a second to mentally prepare himself and then goes to unlock.

Roger is looking exhausted. Drunk, disheveled and positively fucked out. Despite the condition he is in, he still grins up on Brian. 

„Hey you. Been waiting for me, huh?“ he’s slurring a bit.

„Could have come a few hours earlier.“ 

„I met this beautiful woman, you wouldn’t believe. Her name was….eh. Lucinda? Maybe Lucy. I don’t know.“ He waves his hand dismissively. „But she had the most beautiful smile….Probably a bit big teeth. Whatever.“ 

Brian just grabs him and pulls him into their bedroom. Already used to this. He’s trying to take Roger’s shoes down, when Rog stops him.

„Brian, I won’t ever find my soulmate.“

Brian eyes him carefully. Roger is looking sad suddenly. „You won’t if you keep sleeping around like this.“

Roger shrugs. „You don’t get it.“

And they are at it all over again. Brian is tired, he wants nothing else than go to sleep. But he knows he won’t for a while now.

„Rog, let’s just go to sleep…please?“ He is pleading. Trying to stop it before it even started.

„You don’t get it! You have your pretty girlfriend and already thinking about buying a ring, aren’t you?“

Brian doesn’t like the acusating tone of it. „That’s really a totally different thing, isn’t it?“

„Oh, but it is a true, than.“ Roger is looking angry, but something in his face tells Brian he is really sad. No, devastated really.

He must be really upset, that he’s not having a girlfriend, Brian thinks. But it is strange, isn’t it? He keeps insisting he doesn’t want any. So why the sadness?

„Rog, I am not thinking about buying a ring.“

„You are not?“ There is a sparkle of hope in his eyes. Brian still doesn’t know what to think about it.

„I am not. You are acting strange, why don’t you just go to sleep?“

„I just want to have someone like that,“ he pouts lightly.

Brian is on edge. „You can always find someone, Rog.“  
„You don’t get it.“ There it is again. Brian heard this sentence from Rog so many times now, he lost track of it. What’s wrong with him?

„Care to explain? You keep repeating this, but I still have no idea what you are talking about.“ His voice is quite loud now. He knows he should quite down, so he won’t wake Freddie and John up, but honestly, at this point he just doesn’t care.

„I can’t.“ Is everything Roger can master to say. Tears visible in his eyes.

Brian would be sorry for him, if this has happened for the first time. Second or five even. But this has been repeated over and over again. He is over the line.

Every time is starts innocently. But in a few minutes, Roger is crying and Brian is angry and confused. He is sometimes trying to understand what Roger is talking about. He is always nearly entirely sure, that it has nothing to do with dating a girl, but then it all falls down when he remembers, that he is bringing it up when discussing these things.

Brian sighs. Then, he remembers, that he didn’t manage to take Roger’s shoes off. Well, then, it’s late now. He doesn’t bother taking his eyes up from staring into space, as he knows, that Roger is leaving. He always is, if Brian doesn’t manage taking his shoes off quickly enough. It’s stupid though, just this little thing can stop him. But Brian failed once again.

Roger is leaving, Brian isn’t stopping him, the words “You don’t get it” ringing in his ears.


End file.
